


Jour, réveille-toi !

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Humor, Retelling, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une version de La Belle au Bois Dormant (de Disney, avec quelques petits clins d'oeil à Perrault) où tout le monde a changé de sexe. Le terrible sorcier Maléfique maudit le prince Jour : le jour de ses seize ans, il se piquera le doigt sur un fuseau et en mourra. Une princesse héroïque viendra-t-elle le délivrer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour, réveille-toi !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Il était une fois une Reine et un Roi qui étaient désespérés de ne point avoir d'enfant. Chez leurs courtisans, chez les plus humbles de leurs serviteurs, chez les plantes et les animaux, la nature portait ses fruits. Même Huberte, la reine voisine, qui avait été au combat avec la reine Stéphanie, avait une petite fille. La Reine n'avait même pas l'énergie de se moquer du prénom de la fille d'Huberte, qui s'appelait pourtant Philippine ; c'est dire si elle était désespérée !

Enfin pourtant, la Reine devint enceinte, et eut un petit garçon que l'on appela Jour. Le jour de son baptême, il y eut une grande fête, et Huberte et Stéphanie n'avaient pas bu trois bouteilles qu'elles avaient déjà fiancé leurs enfants, fixé le jour du mariage et les prénoms de leurs petits-enfants. Philippine manifesta sa désapprobation en allant ramper sous la table.

Enfin vint le moment où les elfes du royaume, qui avaient passé le reste de la cérémonie à voleter partout où il y avait quelques chose de bon à manger, firent leurs dons de baptême au prince. Le premier d'entre eux, Tournesol, dit qu'il serait d'une grande beauté. Le second, Coquelicot, qu'il aurait une voix magnifique. Le troisième était en train de reprocher aux deux premiers de lui avoir volé ses idées - les elfes n'ont pas beaucoup d'imagination - quand le ciel s'assombrit, et le mage noir Maléfique apparut dans la pièce.

"Je vois qu'on ne m'a pas invité." dit-il.

"Comment ? Comment as-tu pu oublier ?" demanda le Roi, au bord de la syncope, à la reine Stéphanie. "Penses-tu qu'il fallait l'offenser ?"

"He, j'espérais qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien ! Franchement, il a une tête à lire le carnet mondain ?"

"Mais il aurait pu faire un don utile à notre enfant !"

"La dernière fois qu'il a été invité à un baptême, il a donné à l'enfant des facilités pour contacter des démons pour faire des pactes avec eux. Au baptême de Philippine, il lui a offert le don d'invoquer des araignées et des scorpions ! Huberte m'a raconté des histoires, j'en frémis !"

"Aviez-vous donc oublié mon existence ?" reprit Maléfique. La Reine Stéphanie et son Roi ignoraient s'il parlait du jour des invitations ou des deux dernières minutes, aussi plutôt de de répondre, ils prirent un air aussi contrit qu'ils pouvaient.

"Je n'annulerai pas les dons de mes petits collègues." dit Maléfique, avec un visage subtilement moqueur, parce qu'il avait trop de dignité pour dire ouvertement "Mais je pourrais car je suis meilleur en magie que vous, nananère". "Le prince sera aussi charmant qu'il a été dit. Mais avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de seize ans, il se piquera le doigt sur un fuseau, et en mourra !"

Puis il se dissipa en une nuée de corbeau.

La Reine Stéphanie tenta de dire, en souriant, "En fait, les scorpions, ce n'était pas si mal." Mais elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglots."

Mais à ce moment, le troisième elfe, qu'on appelait Chou-fleur - c'était aussi une fleur, insistait-il -, s'exclama "Ca y est, j'ai une idée !" et s'approcha du berceau.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." dit-il. "Ou pas trop. Je ne peux pas annuler la malédiction de Maléfique - mais je peux l'atténuer ! Le prince ne mourra pas. Il tombera juste dans un profond sommeil, dont seul le baiser d'une princesse pourra le délivrer !"

"Accessoirement," dit Tournesol, un peu vexé de ne pas être celui qui avait fait le meilleur cadeau, il doit être possible de se débarrasser de tous les rouets. Il ne vont pas apparaître de l'espace."

"Maléfique _pourrait_ les faire apparaître de l'espace," dit Coquelicot, avec une regard en coin supérieur, "mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il sache où est le prince Jour ! Je propose que nous l'emmenins chez nous, dans une cachette secrète de la forêt."

"mais saurez-vous bien vous occuper de mon enfant ?" demanda le Roi.

"Certainement ! Avec de la magie on peut tout faire !"

"He !" s'exclama Tournesol. "Si on utilise de la magie, Maléfique nous trouvera.

"Ha oui, c'est vrai." dit Chou-fleur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous saurons nous en occuper quand même à l'aide de... comment on fait déjà ? Ha oui, avec nos mains !"

La Reine Stéphanie et le Roi finirent par accepter ce plan. Peut-être qu'une occasion unique de sauver leur enfant était le plus important, peut-être qu'ils avaient trop bu. Certains esprits cyniques suggérèrent qu'ils préféraient, en cas d'échec, ne pas trop s'attacher à leur enfant, et essayer d'en avoir un autre, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était stérile. Mais ces gens-là sont des médisants.

* * *

Le prince Jour grandit sans savoir qu'il était d'origine royale - après tout, si cela devait être un secret, autant mettre le moins de monde possible au courant. Quand on y réfléchissait, il y avait déjà eu trop d'invités au baptême. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été ivres. Personne ne se rappelait les détails.

Les elfes eurent quelques difficultés à mettre au point la vie sans magie, mais aucune qui fut mortelle pour l'enfant, et aucune non plus quand il était suffisamment âgé pour s'en souvenir, aussi, on peut faire comme si tout s'était passé parfaitement, Il y avait peut-être trop de sucre dans les gâteaux, trop de poussière sous les lits et trop de souris dans les murs, mais le petit Jour - qui avait été rebaptisé Sureau, pour des raisons d'anonymat - fut aimé tendrement par les trois elfes, plus qu'eux-mêmes auraient pu l'imaginer, et c'est ce qui comptait.

Il faisait de longues promenades dans la forêt, et tous les animaux l'aimaient. Il chantait des chansons qu'il inventait lui-même. Peut-être pensait-il que ses parents étaient morts, mais il est plus probable que ses idées n'aient pas été claires sur la nécessité d'en avoir. Les elfes lui avaient promis qu'ils auraient une surprise pour lui après ses seize ans révolus. Il avait déjà quinze ans, et il avait hâte.

Aussi, souvent, il rêvait de rencontrer quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas des figures parentales avec des petites ailes. Ni des animaux sauvages. Peut-être était-ce parce que les elfes qui avaient raconté trop d'histoires d'amour quand il était enfant - ils semblaient, maintenant, y avoir renoncé, embarrassés. Peut-être était-ce inévitable, comme les autres changements de son corps.

Il était assis, rêveur, chantant une chanson sur les princesses lointaines, quand tout à coup un cheval lui sauta dessus.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas sauter dessus comme un lion se ramassant pour sauter sur sa proie. Non, c'était plus comme s'il était un obstacle dont les cheveux n'avaient même pas été effleurés par les sabots. Mais sur le moment, il n'était pas évident de s'en rendre compte.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !" s'exclama une voix. "Le cheval a sauté tout seul. J'ai peut-être un peu paniqué. Où suis-je ?"

"Dans la forêt des Laumes." répondit Jour. Nul ne savait pourquoi il était si poli. Ce n'étaient certainement pas les elfes qui lui avaient appris !

"Je ne suis même pas dans mon maudit pays !" s'exclama la jeune fille - c'était une jeune fille - s'adressant à des cieux muets. Puis elle se retourna vers Jour, en essayant d'être polie, d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. "Je devrais m'excuser pour avoir failli vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Car mon cheval ne peut pas le faire ?"

"Certainement." dit le Prince Jour, encore un peu abasourdi.

"Je vous présente mes excuses, alors." Elle tourna la tête de droite et de gauche. "Il me semblait avoir entendu une très charmante chanson."

"C'était moi." répondit Jour en rougissant. "Voulez-vous que je la chante à nouveau pour vous."

"J'aimerais beaucoup."

Il chanta, et la princesse - car tout le monde a deviné que c'était la princesse Philippine - fit des oh et des ah, admira la musique et la beauté de la voix. Cependant, à la fin, elle ajouta "Mais pour moi les paroles sont un peu... vous savez..."

Le visage de Jour se décomposa. "Stupides ?"

"Non ! Pas à ce point... c'est juste moi qui n'aime pas beaucoup les chansons d'amour..."

"Je suis doué pour la musique," répondit Jour, "mais pas pour la poésie, que j'aime autant."

"Quels sont vos poètes préférés ?" demanda la princesse.

"Je ne sais... je ne connais que quelques chansons populaires que chantent souvent les oncles qui m'élèvent."

"Mais c'est normal, alors !" s'exclama la princesse. "Ecoutez, vous aimeriez écrire des chansons d'amour ?"

"Oh oui !"

"He bien pour ma part, mes parents m'ont offert des livres de poèmes d'amour dont je ne me sers jamais, à part pour caler mes étagères. Je vous en apporterai autant que vous voulez la prochaine fois... si je retrouve cette forêt, bien sûr, et si cela ne vous dérange pas que je revienne."

"Au contraire !" s'exclama le prince Jour. Ce sera une joie. Cette forêt est si épaisse et si éloignée de tout que nous avons bien rarement des invités.

"Je dois y aller." dit la princesse Philippine. Pourtant, elle ne partait pas. "Vos oncles, disiez-vous ?"

Ils restèrent à parler toutes l'après-midi. La princesse Philippine ne rentra chez elle que bien après la tombée de la nuit, en pestant qu'elle s'était perdue. Comme c'était tout à fait dans ses habitudes, la reine Huberte ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

* * *

"Aujourd'hui est le seizième anniversaire de notre petit Sureau !" s'exclama Chou-fleur. "Demain, il sera enfin sauvé de Maléfique, et pourra retourner auprès de ses parents !"

"Il faut lui préparer une superbe fête d'anniversaire !" s'exclama Coquelicot

"Cela me semble un peu tenter le sort," dit Tournesol, qui avait un brin plus d'esprit que ses collègues, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose, pour des elfes. "Pourquoi ne pas célébrer seulement demain, quand tout sera sûr ?"

"Parce que si tu voulais lui mentir sur sa date d'anniversaire, il fallait commencer depuis le début, pas cette année." fit observer Chou-fleur, qui d'habitude n'avait pas l'esprit aussi logique, mais qui pouvait faire un effort, parce qu'il voulait vraiment faire cette petite fête.

"Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas."

Quand Chou-fleur prépara le gâteau d'anniversaire qui se transforma en pâte noirâtre et affaissée au fond d'un four, il ne put se retenir d'utiliser un peu la magie. Après tout, c'était juste une fois, et il ne restait plus qu'un jour ! Qui s'en rendrait compte ?

Quand Coquelicot voulut sculpter une flûte et qu'elle devint un long tube de bois pas même capable de servir de sifflet, il utilisa la magie pour qu'elle ressemble plus à un oiseau des champs qu'à un blob mouillé. Après tout, c'était juste une fois, et il ne restait plus qu'un jour ! Qui s'en rendrait compte ?

Quand Tournesol voulut faire la morale à ses collègues pour avoir utilisé la magie, il fonça avec tant de vitesse qu'une armoire s'abattit sur lui, et quoi, s'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie, il serait mort ; et en plus, c'était une armoire d'excellente qualité.

Maléfique ne pouvait pas les avoir repérés avec seulement trois petits sorts, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

"Enfin !" s'exclama la princesse Philippine en retrouvant le prince Jour. "J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait trois fois le tour de cette forêt sans vous trouver ! Où étiez-vous ?"

"Ici." répondit le prince Jour avec un sourire si angélique que Philippine y craignit du sarcasme. "Je vous ai attendue."

"J'étais... en fait, en train de courir partout. Heureusement que je vous ai entendu chanter. Au fait ! J'ai les livres de poésie dont je vous ai parlé !" Elle détacha un sac volumineux de la selle de son cheval.

"Cela devait être une étagère bien difficile à caler." dit le prince, faisant éclater de rire Philippine. "Savez-vous qu'aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire !"

"Non ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené un cadeau !"

Le prince Jour lui ajouta les livres sous le nez.

"Je veux dire un autre cadeau, plus beau, qui ne soit pas mes rebuts !" répondit Philippine.

"C'est un très beau cadeau." protesta Jour, les yeux brillants, se retenant à grand peine d'en ouvrir un pour le lire maintenant. "J'espère qu'ils m'inspireront pour écrire des chansons moins mauvaises."

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'étaient de mauvaises chansons !" protesta la princesse. "Je pense qu'elles peuvent devenir meilleures - je suis certaine qu'elles seront meilleures dès notre prochaine rencontre ! Les vraiment mauvais poèmes sont les miens, que mes précepteurs m'ont fait composer. Un jour peut-être, je vous les ferai lire, pour vous enlever à jamais toute idée d'avoir honte des vôtres. Je suis encore moins douée pour cela que pour retrouver mon chemin, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !"

"Et quels sont vos talents, alors ?" demanda le prince Jour.

"He bien, je sais me servir d'une épée ou d'un arc, je sais monter à cheval, et, de façon qui étonne parfois ma mère, je suis aussi très douée en mathématiques. Je sais danser presque correctement. Oh, et aussi invoquer des scorpions et des araignées, mais je me retiens, cela a tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise."

"Je danse aussi." dit le prince Jour.

Et ils chantèrent, et ils dansèrent, et parlèrent sans sembler épuiser tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, alors même que Philippine se retenait de préciser qu'elle était princesse - dans son expérience, on avait tendance à ne pas la croire et elle ne voulais pas risquer un tel malentendu - et que Jour se retenait de dire que les oncles qui l'élevaient étaient des elfes, car on lui avait toujours dit que la magie était un Grand Secret qu'il ne fallait jamais mentionner. Lui-même avait mis du temps à se rendre compte que les petites ailes dans le dos n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait chez tous les oncles du pays.

Enfin ils durent se séparer.

"Je parlerai de toi à mes parents !" s'exclama Philippine. Il y avait certainement de meilleures façons de marquer le sérieux d'une relation. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

"Je leur en parlerai aussi !" s'exclama Jour. Et il rentra chez lui, le coeur plein d'espoir.

Pour son anniversaire, l'attendait un superbe gateau, ainsi qu'une flûte aux sons charmants.

"Moi aussi, j'ai une surprise pour vous." s'exclama-t-il.

Les elfes le regardèrent avec une curiosité bienveillante.

"J'ai rencontré une jeune fille. Elle est drôle, honnête, elle me fait me sentir bien. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir."

Les elfes le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de terrible. L'un d'entre eux se couvrit la bouche de sa main. Si Jour n'avait pas eu tant d'affection pour eux, il aurait pu leur faire remarquer que parfois les jeunes garçons préfèrent les jeunes filles, ce n'est pas sale,  
c'est...

"Helas !" s'exclama Tournesol. "Tu es déjà fiancé."

Cette fois, c'était le tour de Jour d'être abasourdi.

"Comment ça ?"

"Nous n'étions censés te révéler tout cela que demain." dit Chou-fleur. "Nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents..."

"Mais j'ai toujours su cela." répondit Jour d'une petite voix.

"Ce qe veut dire cet imbécile," dit Coquelicot en tapant sur la tête de Chou-fleur, c'est que tes parents ne sont pas morts. Mieux, ce sont le roi et la reine de ce pays ! Tu vas les retrouver demain, et ne t'inquiète pas, ta fiancée est une adorable princesse, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle n'était pas plus haute que..."

Mais déjà, Jour avait renversé sa chaise et s'était enfui en courant.

"Ce doit être difficile de tout avaler d'un coup." dit Coquelicot. "Mais il finira bien par revenir. Je suggère qu'on lui laisse du gâteau."

* * *

Pour être honnête, Jour avait juste prévu de rester assis sur une pierre à bouder, peut-être de pleurer un peu, avant de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'étaient pas ses oncles le problème. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient décidé qu'il allait épouser une princesse - il la détestait déjà. Au contraire, ils le réconforteraient peut-être un peu. Mais c'était à ses parents qu'il allait devoir dire non, juste après les avoir enfin rencontrés, et comment dit-on non à une reine et à un roi ?

Il ne voyait pas d'issue, et c'est pour cela que la boule de lumière arriva exactement au bon moment - ou au mauvais, selon la façon de le voir.

Dans son état habituel, Jour n'aurait certainement pas suivi une boule de lumière mystérieuse sans avoir un peu tapé dessus avec un bâton pour voir ce que c'était, avant de revenir auprès de ses oncles, spécialistes en choses bizarres qui volent, la bouche vibrante de questions.

Non, ce soir - et Maléfique le savait bien, lui qui avait tout de suite senti les vibrations de magie elfique, lui qui n'avait plus jamais mentionné cette affaire devant qui que ce soit, mais n'avait jamais manqué d'exploser de rage chaque soir après un nouveau jour où le prince lui échappait - ce soir était, s'il en était un unique, le moment dans une vie où on se met en tête de faire quelque choses aux conséquences imprévisibles, parce qu'une petite voix nous souffle, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ? Y a-t-il un autre endroit dans le monde où j'ai plus envie d'aller que dans l'inconnu ?

Jour n'aurait même plus pu dire combien de temps il avait marché, suivant la boule de lumière. Il se mit à chanter, mais sa propre voix lui sembla étrange, d'un autre monde, l'éloignant plus encore de la réalité. Il lui sembla qu'il avait marché très longtemps, pourtant, il n'était pas fatigué.

Il entra dans un château, toujours suivant la boule de lumière. Il ne pensa pas à rebrousser chemin, mais il eut quand même un rire intérieur. C'était si étrange qu'il devait s'être endormi sur son caillou et être en train de rêver. Qu'irait-il faire dans un château, vraiment ? Les elfes lui avaient certainement raconté des histoires !

Il monta un escalier en colimaçon, en haut duquel se trouvait un étrange objet, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Un cercle, une pointe, un nimbe de fils en chevelure d'ange... ce fut la curiosité, peut-être, ou l'état de rêve dans lequel l'avait plongé la boule lumineuse, qui le fit tendre la main, toucher du doigt...

Il y eut une douleur, une explosion, puis plus rien.

La Reine, le Roi, virent une colonne de lumière s'élever dans la nuit. Hésitantd, ils décidèrent plutôt d'y aller plutôt que d'envoyer leurs serviteurs. La Reine Stéphanie se saisit de son épée, qu'elle n'avait pas décroché depuis des années.

Les elfes, eux, n'eurent pas besoin de voir cette lumière pour qu'elle glisse sous leur peau comme une lame. Dans un espoir fou, ils volèrent à toutes ailes vers l'origine de la magie maléfique.

"J'ai réussi !" tonna Maléfique alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la pièce pour découvrir le corps inanimé du prince, devant le fuseau.

Puis, il continua, d'une voix plus calme, plus mondaine. "Et par là, je ne veux pas seulement dire que j'ai réussi à tuer votre prince. C'était, pour ainsi dire, gagné d'avance. Mais si je n'avais pas choisi exactement la bonne hauteur de tour vous ne seriez pas arrivé en même temps, et je n'en aurais pas aussi bien profité. Vos majestés, quel effet cela fait-il d'apprendre que vous avez sacrifié seize ans que vous auriez pu passer avec votre enfant, pour rien ? Messieurs les elfes, j'adore votre expression de culpabilité. Même si bien sûr, vous y étiez attachés vous aussi, donc cela doit être un sentiment encore plus cuisant que l'échec, et qui donc m'est doublement inconnu. Mais il est temps que je m'en aille, avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. Au revoir, mes chers ennemis !"

La Reine Stéphanie ouvrait la bouche quand Coquelicot, paniquant, lui lança un sort de sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Tournesol, choqué.

"C'est-à-dire... le prince se réveillera s'il est embrassé par une princesse... alors autant endormir tout le monde... pour que personne ne verse de larme inutiles... je pensais qu'on pouvait faire aussi les serviteurs..."

"He bien, on a intérêt à se dépêcher d'aller chercher la princesse Philippine ! Tu crois que les gens vont mettre combien de temps avant de remarquer que plus personne ne gouverne ?"

"Quelques mois ?" avança Chou-fleur. "Je dis ça statistiquement."

Tournesol lança un regard noir.

"Voilà !" s'exclama Coquelicot. "Ca nous donne une date limite. Ca augmente la motivation ! Haut les coeurs !"

"Toi et tes faux prétextes..."

"Si vous voulez les réveiller..."

Les elfes se rappelèrent à quel point la fureur de la Reine Stéphanie pouvait être destructive. "Hum, ce qui est fait est fait."

* * *

"Maman, j'airencontréunmerveilleuxjeunehommeetjeveuxl'épouser."

La reine Huberte n'était même pas encore là, et Philippine mangeait déjà ses mots. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse ? Avec cela, on se retrouvait à parler de ses sentiments avec les pires personnes possibles, à savoir les parents !

Aussi, peut-être présenta-t-elle les choses quelque peu dans le désordre. Malheureusement.

"Maman ! Je vais me marier."

La reine Huberte eut un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus que Philippine détesta aussitôt. "C'est vrai que tu commences à avoir l'âge où on pense à ces choses. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : tu es fiancée !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Philippine avec un air particulièrement stupide.

"Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? C'est terrible comme on oublie tout, à mon âge. Mais si, c'est le prince Jour, le fils de la reine Stéphanie ! Je suis sûre de l'avoir mentionné au moins une fois, quand tu avais cinq ans, même si pour des raisons que j'ai oubliées il n'habite pas au palais ces temps-ci..."

"Cela ne va pas être possible, mère." interrompit Philippine, choquée de sa propre audace. Mais Huberte cessa de parler, choquée, et la princesse pensa qu'elle aurait dû faire cela longtemps auparavant. "J'ai rencontré un paysan nommé Sureau, et je l'aime. C'est lui que je vais épouser."

"C'est impossible !"

"Espèce de snob insupportable, tu crois sans doute que les reines et les princesses valeunt mieux que tout le monde !"

"Arrête de déformer tout ce que je dis ! Si tu étais tombée amoureuse de l'empereur de Chine, cela n'en serait pas moins un grave manquement à la parole donnée !"

"La parole que tu as donnée sur comment j'allais vivre ma vie ! Tu m'as vendue !"

Le temps que la reine Huberte put trouver une réponse intelligente qui n'impose pas de demander combien quelqu'un serait prêt à payer pour épouser Philippine, elle était déjà partie en claquant la porte.

C'est juste en quittant le château qu'elle rencontra trois elfes qui voletaient. Un autre jour, elle aurait probablement fait montre de curiosité, voire d'incrédulité. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Qu'étaient trois créatures surnaturelles comparées à une crise d'adolescence ?

"Princesse ! Princesse Philippine !"

Et maintenant, des créatures imaginaires l'appelaient ? Où allait le monde ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Il faut absolument que vous alliez embrasser le prince Jour dans son château !"

"Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est ma mère qui vous envoie ou c'est juste que vous vous y mettez tous aujourd'hui ! Je me moque du prince Jour, je n'ai aucune envie d'embrasser le prince Jour, que plus personn ne me parle du prince Jour !"

"Mais il faut qu'une princesse l'embrasse," dit Chou-fleur d'une toute petite voix, "sinon notre neveu restera plongé dans un sommeil éternel."

La princesse Philippine allait dire quelque chose de terriblement vulgaire, mais par miracle, elle se mit à réfléchir à la place, sans même l'avoir cherché. Si le prince était leur neveu, ceux-là étaient ses oncles, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'étaient-ils pas exactement aussi ridicules qu'on lui avait dit, et même un peu plus ?

"Attendez ! Votre prince Jour, n'avait-il pas un autre nom ?"

Cela avait été un secret pendant si longtemps que les elfes hésitèrent pour le révéler, alors qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison. "Pendant qu'il a grandi avec nous, nous l'appelion Sureau."

"Dites-moi immédiatement où se trouve ce château !" s'exclama Philippine. Elle ajoutant, murmurant entre ses dents "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère avait raison !"

* * *

Les elfes, pendant que Philippine fonçait de toute la vitesse de son cheval, avaient essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire. Autant dire qu'embrasser quelqu'un d'endormi, même Sureau... le prince Jour, n'était pas forcément le point fort de Philippine. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle allait être embarrassée et s'y prendre n'importe comment. Heureusement, lui avaient dit les elfes, c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Au détour d'un chemin, ils aperçurent le château. Ou plutôt, ils auraient dû apercevoir le chateau, s'il n'avait pas été environné d'une forêt de ronces.

"C'est Maléfique !" s'exclama Coquelicot. "Il a redécoré depuis que nous sommes partis ! Et par redécoré, je veux dire qu'il a essayé de rendre le château inaccessible !"

"Mais heureusement," expliqua Tournesol, "nous avons tout prévu ! Voilà une épée magique, qui te permettra de couper ces ronces !"

Philippine se saisit de l'épée, lança quelques coups en l'air. C'était une bonne épée. Malheureusement, le jardinage n'avait jamais été sa grande passion, et cela semblait presque du gâchis de l'utiliser pour couper des ronces.

Mais si de l'autre côté Sureau l'attendait, elle se devait de faire cet effort ! Elle se lança dans la forêt agressive où même les épines avaient des épines plus petites, coupant, tranchant, perçant, taillant, avec une telle passion que ce n'est que par réflexe qu'elle plongea à terre quand une flamme menaça de lui griller les cheveux.

La mauvaise nouvelle est qu'elle s'était écorché le visage contre une de ces maudites ronces, et que son cheval, animal intelligent, s'était enfui en courant.

La bonne nouvelle est qu'elle avait quelqu'un à blâmer ! Maléfique se tenait devant elle ! Et il venait de griller une bonne partie des épines sur son chemin ! Bien sûr, il apparaissait comme un dragon immense et redoutable, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné ! Et l'heure d'utiliser ses immenses connaissance théoriques en combat contre les dragons qu'elle avait lu dans des romans édifiants pour princes et princesses.

Philippine sauta sur ses pieds, et courut en zigzag, pour éviter de se faire griller pour de bon cette fois. Le dragon souffla encore, mais elle était maintenant suffisamment proche, et la seule façon qu'il avait de la tuer était de se carboniser les pieds.

Si elle avait été à la place du dragon, elle aurait probablement fait ce petit sacrifice. Mais il aimait jouer, ou alors il était très sensible des pieds, peu importe ? Ce qui importait maintenant était de trouver un angle d'attaque avant que le dragon réalise qu'il suffisait de s'asseoir pour donner à Philippine une mort peu glorieuse. Malheureusement, il était trop cambré pour que le coeur puisse être atteint...

Philippine se hâta de sortir sur le côté entre ses deux pattes, espérant être encore cachée par l'énorme corps du dragon. Elle lui enfonça son épée dans le flanc.

Bien sûr, il n'était plus question de se cacher. Cela avait beau n'être guère plus qu'une égratignure, le dragon, tordant son long cou, la regarda soudain en face. Heureusement, il était encore dans une position où il se brûlerait les pieds s'il voulait souffler, donc il décida à la place de dévorer Philippine, avançant sa large bouche...

Philippine bondit vivement de côté, et, de toute sa force - rien à voir avec le test qu'elle venait de faire sur son ventre - enfonça son épée dans l'oeil du dragon, avec dans l'idée de viser le cerveau, mais pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était minuscule, ce n'était pas juste, quand on était intelligent on devait avoir un cerveau facile à viser, elle allait mourir, elle sentait son haleine d'ailleurs répugnante...

Le dragon s'effondra à ses pieds.

Philippine eut envie de pleurer, de rire, de crier, et de prendre une pose martiale au cas où quelqu'un était en train de le regarder et pourrait douter qu'elle avait toujours su exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais les fées, comme le cheval, avaient fait preuve d'intelligence et s'étaient enfuies. Philippine était vraiment la seule ici à être stupide ! Bah, elle supposait que cela faisait cet effet d'être amoureuse.

Encore que le dragon avait, de façon démontrable, été encore plus stupide qu'elle. Déjà son corps commençait à se décomposer en une lumière verte et malsaine. les ronces subissaient le même sort, et Philippine n'eut qu'à marcher, d'un pas étrangement solennel. Les elfes étaient revenus, à ce stade. L'un d'entre eux essayait de lui indiquer la chambre de Jour. Un autre, la salle de bains. Elle suivit le premier. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu des vêtements de rechange.

Ce ne fut pas aussi embarrassant qu'elle aurait cru d'embrasser Jour devant les fées, et même devant des parents pétrifiés. Peut-être que c'était devenu quelque chose de naturel, juste une façon d'exprimer ses sentiments qui n'était pas si différente de ce qu'avait pu être insulter sa mère ou affronter un dragon.

Ou peut-être qu'avoir failli mourir permettait de relativiser.

Quand Jour se réveilla, Philippine tenta de s'excuser pour ses vêtements, de mentionner un petit problème de dragon sur le chemin. Mais son prince ne semblait pas le remarquer. Peut-être les fées avaient-elles dissimulé par magie les traces de brûlures et d'éraflures, pensa Philippine. Cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses.

* * *

"Je suis très heureuse que tu aies fini par être d'accord avoir moi !" s'exclama Huberte.

"Tu plaisantes ?" lança Philippine. "C'est _toi_ qui as fini par être d'accord avec _moi_." Puis elle tourna le dos d'un geste artistique pour aller danser avec Jour. Huberte grommela quelque chose sur les jeunes qui se croyaient les reine du monde dès qu'elles tuaient un dragon. Elle abstint de préciser si la même chose lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse.

"Nous avons tous été d'accord !" s'exclama Chou-fleur. "Nous étions d'accord dès le début, c'est juste que nous ne le savions pas, pour des raisons de, comment dire, de mauvaise communication !"

"Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette couleur pour la robe et le costume." soupira Coquelicot.

"Je crois que personne n'était d'accord." assura Tournesol en regardant les costumes de Jour et Philippine qui dansaient. "A la dernière mode", à ce qu'il semblait, ils ressemblaient un peu à ceux qu'avaient pu porter leurs arrière-grands-parents, avec plus de trous. "Mais eux étaient d'accord entre eux, et avez-vous essayé de protester quand ils se mettent ensemble ? C'est une force irrésistible."

Tournesol, Coquelicot, Chou-fleur, la Reine Stéphanie et son Roi, ainsi que la Reine Huberte, étaient très fiers de leurs enfants, bien sûr ; cependant, cette idée de l'avenir fit passer sur leurs échines un frisson de panique.


End file.
